Against All Odds
by OtakWho
Summary: When people say, "I want to show you something cool", don't you expect to see something... COOL? Well, how do I found myself in a century old house, locked in a basement with no phone service? Yeah, it's beyond me. What's worse is that my curiousity got the best of me when I peeked into the house's private study. This isn't Hunger Games but the odds may never be in my favor. EdXOC
1. The Basement

_**Against All Odds**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA**

**-Chapter One-**

**The Impossible and the Unfortunate**

* * *

_Nothing is impossible; the word itself means 'I'm possible'!_

_~Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

'_Ugh, why is it so dusty?_' I think as I examine the dining room. The place was an absolute jumbled mess. The air was musky and gave off a strong scent of old low-priced cologne. I grimace at the multiple layers of dust sitting on the wooden tables. A shelf towards the left wall was filled with grimy china. But to admit it, the dining ware was quite pretty. Drawing near the interesting century-old decorative, I study some of them.

Most—if not, all of them—were from Europe or farther. Even through the filth, the glasses held unique designs on them. Each ensuring that it was it outshined the rest, but in the end they all were in sync. I stare at a glass with two angels playing a harp around the base of the wineglass. At that moment, an oversized ebony object dashes pass me and whips it long scrawny tail in my face. Stunned, I stumble but the only result I get is bumping into the table. A cloud of dust blinds me for a split second and I cough.

"Okay Chloe, I want to go… now," I say, shivering at the experience of being slapped by a rat. I wander the in search of my friend in old ragged house she had brought me to.

When people say, 'I got something cool to show you,' isn't the first thing you're going to assume that they have something, um… I don't know… cool? If so, how do I find myself walking somewhat five miles only to find a stuffy old rat-infested house? I guess I have Chloe to blame for this at least.

"You hear me?" I call out. The floor boards creak as I step along. It made me feel as though someone was behind me.

"In here!" My friend cries out. Following the voice, it leads me to the main bedroom.

The floral wallpaper had peeled off the wall showing an undiscovered shape of yellow. The smell of cologne had strength forcing me to cover my nose. And sitting, legs-cross on the wood floor was a pale face girl with black hair that only slightly passes her shoulders. She was studying an old picture with faded edges.

Swiftly, I snatch the photo out her hand and examine it myself. "An old guy and his wife?" I say with a laugh. There in the middle of the paper—in black and white—stood and old man with an Dumbledore beard and no head hair. He wore a white lab coat over a button down shirt. The lady was pretty; with her brunette pin straight hair, you couldn't help but feel envious. How could _he_ get _her_? Behind them stood the exact home we were standing in.

Chloe manages the grab it back. "I think it's the guy used to live here—before it was abandon, of course. I also think he's some type of scientist."

I snort. "Whatever made you think _that_? Why… maybe the fact his wearing a lab coat?" I say sarcastically in a stereotypical English accent. I didn't know what but the way they said things always seemed less malicious.

Her eyes narrow as if saying: "I didn't need you input."

And knowing her since third grade, it was most likely the case. Easing my way through an argument with a cheesy smile, I finally tell Chloe I wanted to leave.

"What?" She whines. "But isn't this place cool?"

"I was slapped by a rat."

"Exactly! This place is filled with rodents and bugs, it's amazing!"

I stare at Chloe wandering what was wrong in her head.

'_She's an alien. End of story.'_ I think and mentally sigh.

If it wasn't for her I could have been chilling out at home watching anime. The only good thing I was getting for all this was I didn't have to hear my siblings bug me every five seconds. I'd consider this a small break for the chaos that lies inside that hell.

Though, Chloe was not much of a break either. Her unnatural love of bugs was crazy. I remember the time we went to a water park when we were nine. I think the staff breeds and trains the bees there because they were colossal and always seemed to hang out around the exit of the park. Where I would grip on to the closest adult, using them as a human shield, Chloe danced around spraying her soda around and calling all the bees over.

She was extremely violent too. When we used to attend day camp together, I would always end the summer with some type of bruise. The one thing about Chloe that I can say brought us together was the love for anime—and food but that kind of goes for everyone.

"You didn't see his lab did you?" She says grabbing my wrist. She drags me out the room and back into the hallway.

Being tugged along sadistically by my friend, I ask about the place.

"The guy has this lab—it's crazy! There are all these test tubes and jars. Things are label like 'Mercury' and other stuff! The chalkboard is filled with writing and symbols I don't understand. It reminds me of Full—Fullmetal… Jacket!"

Despite her gibberish, I manage to catch the ending. "Alchemist," I correct her. "It's called 'Fullmetal Alchemist.'"

"Whatever. You know I never watched more than the opening of it."

"You need to start. It's a really good—"

"There it is!" She exclaims, in spite of me standing right next to her. In front of us stood an old shaky door; if you could even call it that. The door knob was missing and a huge hole from the rotted away wood. I grimace at it then turn to my side. "You're not planning to go—Chloe!" I holler at my idiotic friend. She had vanished from where she was standing and now began to squeeze her through the hole.

"Don't do that!" I lecture grabbing hold of her legs. I pulled with all my might trying to get her out but she was fighting against me.

"Hey, no! Stop!" She shouts from in the hole.

_Tug._

"No! Why would you go in a crusty looking hole for?"

_Tug._

"'Cause it leads to the lab!"

_Tug._

"So! If you get eaten or something, I won't be able to find my way back home!"

_Tug._

I hear her sigh. "If you keep on pulling something can shake loose and cause everything to collapse."

"Hmm…"

"On me."

I drop her legs and cross my arms. "If I go for five minutes, could we leave straight after?"

She legs kicked up in excitement. "Yeah! And an ice cream of your choice."

"Not impressed. Offer me more."

"… A portal gun?"

"Tempting…"

"…and the Fullmetal Alchemist guy?"

"Deal!" I say with a grin. "Ed shall be mine! I shall force him to drink milk…Everyday!

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed had been getting ready for that day. He slipped on his coat and intended to hit Mustang's office as soon as possible—despite the fact he hated his guts. "After that we should catch the library, Al; it closes early on Sat—Satur…ACHOO!"

"Are you sick, Brother?" Al asks concerned.

Ed wipes he nose and shrugs. "Nah, probably just someone talking about how much of an inspiration of an alchemist I am!"

* * *

Chloe sighed. "I swear I think you're losing your sanity." With that, she wiggles the rest of her body inside the hole and disappeared from my sight. Seconds later, I hear her call my name. "Come on down! I should mention that the lab is the basements so you'll be crawling on an angle and that it jam pack with junk so don't get hurt trying."

My stomach ties in a knot as I peer in to the hole. "Can't I just open the door?"

"Yeah, but you'll be risking caving that whole thing and trapping me."

'_Joy.'_

"Okay, here I go." I bend down and stick my head in. I worm my way in the tunnel. When Chloe had said, "Junk" she must have meant the wood and dusty concrete. The ceiling had already collapse before. And it was hanging on to the wooden poles on the side of the stairs.

I venture down the tunnel on me kneels trying to avoid the nails and screws that littered the pathway. I stared down the tunnel trying to see Chloe but the only thing I see is a dim light at the end.

I try to reach for the reassuring light but I can't. I try again but can't move. My capris got a hold of a nail on a wall. With one potent yank, I'm free but the momentum makes me slam into the opposite wall. My hand lands on something sharp and a spark of pain travels up and hand and spreads throughout my body. I yell out of agony and promptly raised my head. It slams against the low roof and wood surrounding me shakes loose.

The very next thing I see is the lumber give way and topple over…

You knew how some people say when you die you see a white light? Well that's not true. If fact, if you're in my case, you'll most likely see wood and nails and then stars. Such a graceful way to die, isn't it?

Hold the phone, no... Nope, I don't think I'm dead. If I was, I don't think I'd see troll faces dancing in my face. The last time I saw that was when a kid from school accident whacked me in the head when she was talking. I must be faint.

…_Problem_?

"Chelsea? Come on, Chels! Get up now… I'm not joking!"

_**Smack!**_

I feel a sting on my face and like that, I was up. Quickly, I sit up with my hand on my right cheek I glare at my aggressor. Chloe knelt in front of me with red, panicky eyes. Taken back by this, I search the area. The room was extremely large. Though the floor was stone and the walls concrete the furniture reminded me of the world's oldest school science room. Wooden lab tables filled with opened books and fast hand-written notes. On the walls were old fashion filing cabinets with glass beakers. All that was missing was some wannabe doctors from the early 1600's.

I turn behind me and see and gigantic pile of rumble. "Chloe…." I mumble as my heart sinks. The area where the fail of stairs were suppose to be were gone and so was a tunnel opening. No way was our only way out of here gone. It couldn't—it's just couldn't be.

I try to reach out for that the heap but is surprised with something new. On my left hand something sharp, metallic and rusty stuck out. My stomach churns as I study the peculiar thing. The object went straight through my hand and dried blood covered my caramel skin. I haven't seen anything like it before. One end was flat while the other sharp; like a nail.

Like that, I remember when I fell on something sharp trying to crawl down here. At the realization that I had accidentally stabbed myself, and the pain from my stunned hand came rolled back.

A weak cry comes out my mouth before a hand covers it. Chloe's. "No, no, no, no! Please don't. Just calm down."

My hand was throbbing in pain and surrounding the nail was a swollen and red. The dried crusted blood chipped away and new bright red liquid peeks out of the hand. How could I stay calm? I look into Chloe's eyes and see how exhausted she was. She didn't know what to do and I screaming in pain and shock wouldn't help anything. And with that I nod slightly.

Her hand retreats and I try to control my hyperventilating. Tears form in my eyes but I forbid from crying, instead I blink them away.

Minutes pass as I try to get somewhat used to the pain and regain I composure.

"So what are we gonna do?" I ask with breathes that hinted crying. Chloe shifts uneasily and give a slight shrug.

"I don't know… Eat each other to survive?" She offers and cracks smile. Way too soon for a joke, but I knew that was her way of making the situation somewhat less serious. I smirk. "You better sleep with one eye opened then."

She giggles and stands. "I guess the first is to fix that hand of yours—before it gets infected. Then we call for some help."

"I lost my phone months ago."

"I have mine, luckily. I'm going to look for some med stuff… Has to have something in here…" She mumbles and turns on her heels and heads over to one side of the basement to search the cabinets.

Chloe—to my surprise—managed to find First aid supply. She applies the stinging peroxide and a cold purple cream that was so out of date that it came out in chunks. She wasn't much of a doctor but she patched me up pretty well. The swelling went down a tab bit and the pain began to vanish. I had to give her credit she knew what she was doing this time.

Chloe pulled back and stared at the hand. Biting her lip, she goes and says something dumb. "I'm gonna pull it out."

I take back the comment about her knowing what she was doing. "What? No!"

"You just can't leave it in you hand!"

"Watch me! I don't need it to take it out!"

"So you're going to live with it?"

"…Yes."

"Grrr!" She tackles me and I kick in defensive. She pins me down and glares down at me. "This—my friend—is the end."

I close my eyes and grit my teeth as she grabs the rusted nail and tears it out my hand. The pain shot up my arm and I yelled out.

"Sorry!" Chloe squeaks at my screams and throws the nail across the room. She grabs some bandages and tries to wrap in around my hand fast.

"This is my fault. If I had just listened when you said you wanted to leave."

Whoa, wait…did the all mighty "Chloe the Holy" just apologize? What really threw my right into the wall was the fact her voice sounded like it was on the edge of tears. I so shocked that I couldn't think of anything to say…

After what felt like an hour of silence, Chloe finish wrapping the hand and stood up. She pulled out a blue phone and turned it on. She makes a face and throws her hands up. "NO SERVICE? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

She climbs on a near by tables and checks it again. "Nope." She sighs. I stand up trying to get the bleed to run back down my feet and approach her. "What phone company do you have?"

She tells me some business I've never heard of and sinks to her feet. I roll me eyes and grab the phone out of her hand and check for myself. Sure enough, not service.

"There has to be service somewhere…" I think out loud. I look around the room and notice a door to the corner of the room.

"What's in there?" I asked gesturing over to the room. Chloe follows me finger and spots the door.

"I don't know. Probably a boiler room." She says laying flat on the lab table. She sounded tired out and I couldn't blame her. This is probably the tightest pickle I've ever been in. If anything she deserved to get some rest—so while she was dozing off, I tried to find and least one signal.

I wandered around the basement searching for some sign of service. After ten minutes of this, I was on edge. I hated looking for things—it gives me headaches. And the headache I had was huge now. Infuriated, I march around the perimeter mumbling every cursed in the book while search for one stupid signal.

You when there's a blackout and you're dead bored because Wi-fi isn't available and your parents is talk about the "good old days?" Well, times the frustration by ten... Now you know you know how I feel.

On wits end, I spot the door in the corner. Biting my lip, I study the door in curiosity. I wanted to see what was in there immensely. I mean, who wouldn't? If you've ventured an abandon house, crawl a tunnel of junk, get trapped in the creep old basement like me, I think you could handle unusual wood doorway.

Building up enough courage, I turn to Chloe who seemed to have fallen asleep. Exhaling, I grip hard on the phone in both hands and hold it up like it was some kind of sword—though I doubt it would do any use. Stopping at the door, I stare down at the doorknob.

At this point, I was more curious than Curious George but feel overcame me. I didn't understand why I was so scared. I mean—Chloe had said it probably just the boiler room. But now that I think of it, this place is at least one hundred years old, if not more. Did they have that stuff back then? And if they didn't what could behind the door?

'_A monster…!' _My thoughts spin. I had this problem of letting my imagination make situations seem way worst than they really were. And trust me; it has gotten me into a lot trouble.

"Calm down." I tell myself. "For all I know it could be an exit!"

Bracing myself, I grab hold of the doorknob. With a suspenseful creak, the door opens and light pours in from the main room. Poking my head in, I take in the sight. It looked like a private study. The room was significantly small room compare to the other. It only held one desk in the corner and a bookshelf. I noticed the only cabinet was chained down and locked. Whatever the old guy had must have been extremely important for him to lock it so tight.

The one thing that caught my attention as so bizarre. The floor was dressed in a neatly drawn moral. A circle with both writing and drawing inside. I ease my way over not wanting the touch the circle.

When finally reaching the bookcase, I attempted to open the cabinet. I didn't know the huge thing was rickety or that just trying to touch it with set it off the edge but it did. The mass leaned front as my reflexes make me collapse on my butt and scramble back as far as possible.

With a heart stopping crash and a large cloud of century old dust, the cabinet goes down like the beanstalk. I stared at the now demolished piece of furniture. Stunned by the fact it could have been me under that mess, I call out Chloe's name.

No answer.

My heart races as I get a grip of myself. After telling my heart to slow down, I try not touch anything else and study the circle instead. There was no doubt that I hade seen this before—somewhere…

The design reminded me of something but the name wouldn't come up. After a minute or two it finally came to me. "No way!" I laugh feeling the circle.

A transmutation circle. Apart of me was scared out my wits and the other was screaming "Cool!"

But what I did most likely the mixture of both. I tried to speak but the only thing that

came out was, "Al-Alchem—!" I clamp my mouth shut trying not to yell to loud. If

anything, I found a newfound respect for the owner of the house.

Brushing my hand across the matrix, I recalled Edward and Alphonse trying human transmutation. How they went through Truth and all. What was the man practicing alchemy, anyway?

The last I check, alchemy wasn't possible here. And most importantly, Amestris and the Elric Brothers didn't exist.

Biting my lip, the temptation to be like Ed drove me. Clapping my hand the same way he does, I slamming them against the ground. I wince at the pain the rolled up my wounded hand. But nothing happened in general.

"Figures." I mutter, pulling back my hands and rub the bandaged hand. I pick up the phone off the floor and slip it in my pocket. Getting up I glance at the circle.

Whoever had the chance to try alchemy would be the luckiest person in the world. Exist or not, it was still the coolest thing ever. I couldn't just try it once and quit, at least one more chance. Kneeling down once more, I try to concentrate on the circle and how alchemy worked-the little I knew about alchemy.

I didn't expect anything to really happen. It like a boy playing soldier—he pretends to shot but doesn't want to really kill. Lights blare from the circle of a deep purple. Pulling my hands away, I watch in horror as wind slack against my face. "Turn it off! Turn it off!"

An eye takes form in the matrix. I scramble back and hold back a scream. Tentacles sprout out and waved around before gripping onto me. They grab hold of me two legs and pulled me in. I couldn't really understand what was going on until I looked and saw that my feet were slowly being decomposed. Terror flickered in me as I thrash around trying to break free. The more I did this, more tiny black hands grabbed on to me. Tears spill out my eye as I kick and scream.

'_This isn't happening. No, it can't! It's not possible!'_

I shield my eyes to what ever came next and pray that nothing did.

But nothing is ever that easy, now is it?

* * *

**Th-th-that's all folks (For now)! A super long first chapter? Why yes; yes it is. For some tip this is my self OC. Let me do the math for you.**

**A so-so self esteemed + a young writer who loves FMA = BOOM! An OC that isn't—in anyway—a Marysue.**

**Good thing about this math is that it so much easier than Algebra! **

**And about the quote on top… each chapter will have a quote that stands for.**

**Hey look at that button below! Ed will strip if you press it… :3**


	2. Truth's Overture

**Um, Hi. It's been a while. A long while, really. 9 months… And in that time span I was blessed with a beautiful baby boy named Edward. Haha, joking. The truth is: this isn't even the finished chapter 2. The real chapter was pushing 6,000 words, until I hit Writer's Block and ditched the story for a while. I do intend to finish this so please don't hate on me!**

**Chapter Two**

**~Truth's Overture~**

* * *

"_**I**__** plan on traveling the world...I love to travel to new places, I just don't wanna do it alone.**__**"**_

_**~Unknown**_

* * *

"Whoa! It's been awhile!" A voice exclaims.

I open my eyes to pure whiteness. It was odd; I was in that study just a second ago. The next thing I know, I'm here. The room was blank—nothing in sight. There were no walls to show an end or a floor to tell me if I was going to fall or not. I rub my neck in worry, 'What if this is heaven or something?'

"Hello~?"

My head snapped to an eerie dark shadow the outlined a female teen. Truth? No, it not possible. I bang my head and go cross-eyed. "Oh I get it! I'm hallucinating! I must have hit my head somehow when I knock down that cabinet. Yup, that's it. Yup, Yup, Yup!"

"Are you dumb?" It asks tilting its head. Its legs spread out in front of her and it's arms behind for support. I may be dreaming but being called dumb by sometime that didn't even have a brain, hurt a tad bit.

The thing sighs and slumps forward. "Almost two centuries since someone from the other side of the Gate comes and I get her."

"Hey!" I defend myself. I didn't have much to say to It. What could I say? I was dreaming about flippin' truth. What was I going to say?! Beg him not to take my limbs, organs, senses or anything that was possible to be taken. That would be feeding him ideas. Besides, I'm going to wake up with a bump on my forehead the size of Canada soon.

"So, Idiot... Do you know where you are?"

I nod slightly keeping my poker face on at all time. "The Gate." I decide not to add the "I think" to the end of the sentence.

Truth applauds. "Maybe you're not so dumb! You're the first human from the other side that knew that. Pat yourself on the back."

I smile at Truth and patted myself as he said. I probably looked stupid doing it but if I was having an FMA delusion, I may as well have some fun with it. Truth gets a hoot out of this. "Funny! You have a sense of humor, that's good."

I sit down criss-cross. It's insane sitting on pure white. I feel like any second, I'll fall through it. Gathering my composure, I begin to talk to Truth. "So when am I going to wake up, Oh-Mighty-Contradicting Names?" I say with a smirk.

Truth tilts his head again. "Wake?" It begins to laugh. Confused, I watch the Truth enjoy himself. "What? Stop laughing!" I yell becoming frustrated.

"You think... you're dreaming?!" He cries in between his laugh. When he finally stops, he fixes his posture and gives a wicked grin. "If that what you think, then you're truly a fool!"

Chills ran down my spine and my heart drops. I watch as Truth as this ran though my mind. I feel something grip onto me and pull me back.

I don't fight it; fear had frozen me in this trans in which Truth's word replayed in my mind. The black hands were pulling me towards the threatening gates. This wasn't happening... It wasn't my fault!

"Truth!"I scream, tears forming in my eyes. I begin to fight my way out the grasp of the arm but as I free myself from five, ten take its place. I kick, scream and thrash around. "No! _Stop_!" I plead, eye glued to Truth as he slowly . I fight back to face truth who was now standing. "It was an accident! I didn't expect it to work! It was just a-!"

"Coincidence?" He feeds my word. "I think not."

I struggle, hollering for help. I knew it wouldn't work but I was hoping that it would somehow. The hands pull me in the Gate and as the doors closes I watch with teary eye Truth give a slight wave. "See you soon."

The Gate—it's so hard to explain other than terrifying. Information crowds my head. Things I know, Thing I never thought about, all crammed together. Images flash pass my eyes so fact I didn't thing I brain could handle it. And as soon as I think it done, a new set of info piled up. My body was paralyzed though the whole process, trapped in fear.

So when the process finished and I landed back in Truth's domain, I turn a minute to sort my head. It throbbed like crazy. What I had seen was the truth. The same thing I thought was just

"It's not fair." I mutter under my breath and shake my head slightly.

"About the Equivalent Exchange."

I freeze and look up to him with pleading eye. I say nothing to him but in my mind I was screaming for mercy of some sort.

"I offer this to all from the other side. But see the last one had given up, he died almost ninety-six years ago." Truth says. It spreads its legs apart and place its arms back for support. "Such a shame, he was so dangerously close."

I wipe the stray tears away from my face. "What are you talking about?" I answer lost. Truth pauses, I shift awkwardly but keep my steady gaze at the thing.

"A place between reality and me." Truth says.

I blink in confusion. "Excuse me?" What was he talking about? I was still confused about my whole situation and he goes and throws a riddle at me.

Truth smirks and fixes his posture. "I just need you to simply find this place and you should be able to figure thing out from there-that is, if you're smart enough."

"You're not making any sense. What place? Why can't YOU find it?" I question the creepy figure.

It grins and a chill runs down my spine once again.

"Well you, see... I have no power over this place."

* * *

Half asleep, I breathe in deeply into a pillow. The smell of antiseptic fills my nose. Hold on, what? Since when was I in a bed? My eyes shot open to the sight of a wooden nightstand and a cream painted wall. Frightened by the unfamiliar sight, I shoot up in alarm. Unfortunately, I was struck with a killer headache and gripped to the side of my head to try to calm it down.

I feel so exhausted that blinking seems to be a chore to me. Glancing around to room, I confirm that I was in some type of hospital. But something was off. The normal stuff that they placed in the rooms weren't in sight. Where was the TV? The smooth surface tables? Even the bed was outdated, lacking the ability to be mobile. The modern day technology was amiss_ here. My headache strengths as I slide back down into the bed and pull the cover to me chin._

_'Calm down Chelsea,' I convince my inner self. 'Let's try to look on the bright side of thing here. Like... the flowers they set down here look pretty. Or the fact that I'm out that basement. Yeah, yeah. That's good.'_ This game end after that and I was left lying in bed attempting to make up things.

"Oh good, you're awake."

My head whips towards the door where a stout woman stood. Her brunette hair was placed in a bun. Her baby face shows a slight smile. I notice the odd uniform she wore, a long sleeve dress that reached her ankles and an old nursing hat. Gosh, where am I? The land before time?!

"Uh, yeah." I say, studying the nurse. The nurse checks my condition and asks me several questions like "Are you comfort?" and "Anything hurt?"

I breezed through this with all simple one word answers.

"Is your hand feeling better?"

As if on cue, I face my left hand. The palm was now bandage and the pain that once came the injury almost completely gone. "Whoa, Thanks Miss. It feels great."

She smiles at me and I notice her almost sparkling teeth. The nurse scribbles some notes down.

It felt so odd being in this position. I've never been the patient in the hospital. I may not have all the experience like some people may have but I've watch enough TV to know this is the part when my family and friend bust through the door and cried at my bedside.

Not that I wanted that. Not only was embarrassing but impractical. Still it bothered me not to see them here. "Uh, Nurse?"

"Yes?" He replies still writing.

"Where's my parents?"

She lifts her head and stared at me. She seemed to be pondering something. "I may have to ask about that."

"About what? Just let me call them" I answer slightly frightened. What was going on? Why was she so hesitating about? Where were they? Were they worried? I was about to push off the sheets when she stopped me.

"No! I- I mean..." She gives a quick smile that look extremely fake. "Let me just check with the higher ups' if that alright to do right now. I'll be back soon."

With that she walks out leaving me alone with me thought. Where WAS I? I scan the room once more but this time my eye stop at the sight of the window. Without thought I throw the sheet away and kick my leg onto the floor, I head for the opening. I pull the curtains apart to see the dark sky.

'Okay, so it's night.' I study the ground below. The horizon held a glowing city but- again, something was amiss. Even a sorry excuse of a city had at least one tall building. Not one that I was looking at touches more then six stories.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

I jump at the new masculine voice. Whipping my head around, I find a grown man standing at the door. The men was in his late twenty or early thirties. With a rectangular shape head, prickly look beard and rectangle glasses.

_'God, things are getting weirder and weirder. If I didn't know better, I'd say... No I'm insane.'_

But even so, the resemblance was amazing. Even the slicked back hair was the same. Hell, He even wore the FMA military pants! The only thing that was different was the fact that the guy didn't have the matching blazer on, choosing to wear the plain button down instead. He's spitting image of Maes Hughes, for Pete's sake!

"Hello, Miss?"

"Hm?!" I answer, snapping out of my mind trans. "I- I'm, um... I got distracted."

Hu- I mean- the man shut the door and sat in the vacant visitor seat. He flashes a quick smile at me before a serious face takes over when he looks over a clipboard.

"You know, we found you in the middle of a main street." He says fixing his glasses. I shift awkwardly. What did they mean found me? And why would I in be in the street! Still, things weren't adding up. I know I'm out that dumb basement, but how? And where was Chloe? Why weren't my parents here? Where was I?!

My heart feels like its going to jump up my mouth and I sweat started to build. I'm nervous, yet more then that- I'm scared. I stare dead at the man as if all the answers were in him.

"My man found you to be honest, and oddly enough you were only two block away a crime scene that recently occurred." He says and pauses to studying just as must all I am.

The sweat rolls down my face and I feel swelling in the back of my eyes. At least I knew what was going on now; I was found in an odd place, near and around that same time as a crime. They believed I may something to do with it. I bit my lip so hard, I feared I may have bit it open. My fingers tremble and feel weak as though I couldn't hold a pencil if I wanted to. This was bad. Everything about this was bad. Here I am accused of something felonious and I'm here shaking like I have something to hide.

With out thinking I give a slight, shaky nod to sure I following.

"Would mind answering some question? Their important that you answer them."

I nod again after something like 5 minutes. My ran with questions as I see him scans a page or two on the clipboard. Was this the wise thing to do? Who was this guy?

"Okay!" He says twirling his pencil. "Let begin. Name?"

"Chelsea." I answer quietly. Normally, I'm a whether approachable person but will this whole situation needing to be sorted out, talking wasn't on my side. He's silent for a second and looks at me expectantly

"...Garvey." I finish rubbing my arm.

"Age?"

"15."

"Residence?"

I pause. I should tell him but something told me not to. Maybe its just me being paranoid or something but I just couldn't. I'm talking to a complete stranger in a strange room, why wouldn't I be hesitant. I swallow hard. God, I'm so confused. What the hell was going on something not right? I hold on to the hem of my shirt and try it keep calm.

"I have a question," I choke, giving the man a poker face. "Where am I?"

* * *

"Like hell not gonna call!" Ed say stubbornly. "My automail isn't just broken; it's in shambles! This means I'm going to end up missing, and Winry'll be the main suspect."

Al sighs. "You're going to have to face her either way."

"Yeah well, at least I can deny my fate until I get there. If I call I'll get a piece of it on the phone," Ed mumbles but then speaks up. "You better beware, Al. I didn't think Winry going to like your condition much either."

Ed glances over to his brother who was a encased in a crate. Just a couple of hours ago, they were acted by a dark-skinned man name Scar. Now, they looked like two things would find in the dump. Alphonse could even support himself enough to stand on his own without fall right back down or doing any more damage. Ed sighed. He wasn't a joke when he was talking about Winry. There was absolutely no doubt about it; she was going to kill him with that wrench of her's.

Ed lifts himself off the couch and glances around the empty office. Besides Armstrong, who was taking his job as Ed's bodyguard way too seriously, everyone had went there separate ways leaving him and Alphonse in the empty office. Hughes, Mustang and some others had gone off to the hospital. All Ed had heard was that they spotted someone unconscious near the crime scene.

Stretching, Ed picks up his coat. "Let's eat, I starved!"

* * *

I can't speak. My throat is tight as if refusing to let a word- a sound out. I feel like I've just been punched in the stomach twenty times. I feel like I was going to fall over the way my legs trembled. All I could do is stare wide eyed at the man. He was speaking, yet not a word processes through me.

No. No, I needed to go. Somewhere- anywhere- but here.

"I gotta use the bathroom!" I didn't wait for an answer or directions. Without a second thought, I'm out that room and running down the hospital halls dodging patients around. But the next place I find myself is in the bathroom stall. I curl up on top of the toilet and try to find some type of reasoning.

Maybe I misheard. Maybe he was pulling my leg. Maybe he's lying to me. Maybe he's crazy- insane. Maybe I'm insane. Maybe this was one, big crazy inception. And maybe I will wake up in that basement or better- my room.

But... maybe I didn't mishear. Maybe he wasn't joking or lying. Maybe he's sane. Maybe everything that happened was real... and maybe I'll never wake up.

"Oh god." I mutter. Even as my eyes were shut tight, tear manage to push though. I tighten my grip around my legs, trying to stop my trembling. The hand in my palm return but I ignore in.

I'm in a stall, in a bathroom, in Eastern Hospital, in Eastern City, Amestris.

I'm in Amestris.

The fictional place with fictional people.

The man I was talking to wasn't a thirty-year old cosplayer. He didn't get that outfit half-price on EBay. He was Maes Hughes, for crying out loud!

My parents aren't here. Chloe is still in the basement. And I was alone.

* * *

**So that's that! Feel free to review and follow the story or even me! Edward and Alphonse will being making an appearance next chapter!**


End file.
